something there
by hopingforthemoonlight
Summary: It could be never said that Luciana Malfoy wasn't threatening – even in his t-shirt with twigs in her champagne coloured hair. Fem! Draco/Harry, hinted Abusive! Lucius. One-Shot.


**Title: **Something There...

**Summary: **It could be never said that Luciana Malfoy wasn't threatening – even in his t-shirt with twigs in her champagne hair. Fem! Draco/Harry, Abusive! Lucius. One-Shot.

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I can sort of claim rights to Luciana, even if she's a female Draco...right?**

* * *

If you had told Hadrian Potter de la Rochelle (publically known as Harry Potter) this time last year that he would find himself under the old, gnarled oak tree at the end of Grimmauld Place's garden with Luciana Malfoy; he would've laughed in your face and hexed you.

But there he was, looking at the stars with the 'Ice Princess' in his arms.

"You know that my name would've been Draco if I'd been a boy..." Luciana commented randomly, tracing out a shape on his chest.

"Well that's an extremely _amazing_ piece of information Miss Malfoy." Rian drawled, rubbing her shoulder with his thumb.

"Well you're the one who was named after the Darkest Potter in all of time." The blonde snarked back, "No wonder Dumbledore changed your name."

Hadrian clenched his jaw, obviously still angry.

"Hey." Luce whispered, reaching up and kissing Rian's jawbone softly, "Forget I said that, I'm sorry..." she looked him in the eyes, smiling gently. Hadrian returned the smile the best he could, making Luciana roll her eyes and settle back down on his chest. The couple spent several minutes silent in this pose.

"Your glamours are fading." Hadrian commented dryly, watching a livid, green-black mark flourish on Ana's left wrist. The girl seized up, trying to pull her wrist away but (in the position they were in) she was unsuccessful.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, y'know." The _Boy-Who-Lived _told her softly, bringing her wrist to his lips and kissing the bruise softly. Ana snorted.

"Nobody else's _parents_ hit them, even Pansy's didn't! He's only doing it cause _she's _not here half the time."

"_She's_ ill sweet cheeks, she can't help it." Rian sighed, "But she'll get better, I promise."

Luciana laughed bitterly, "Or maybe there's things even _Harry Potter _can't fix."

That remark was followed by a quick, light hearted wrestling match, which resulted in Luciana sitting _on top_ of Hadrian.

"Y'know, I could always tell Sirius about what's happening to you. You _do_ both share blood, so he could pull you out of there faster than a Firebolt."

Luce's eyes widened in horror.

"Don't you dare Hadrian Potter! I swear to Merlin and Morgana if you tell Uncle Sirius I'll finish you off before the Dark Lord can," she leaned closer to his ear, whispering, "And they _won't_ find your body."

It could be never said that Luciana Malfoy wasn't threatening – even in his t-shirt with twigs in her champagne hair. Rian laughed and held up his hands

"Okay, Okay! _Pax_." He snorted, trying to sit up. Ana rolled her eyes, and shifted into his lap. Hadrian wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on the lips, revelling in the taste of peppermint and vanilla. Luce pulled away slowly, resting her forehead against his, sapphire blue eyes staring into emerald green ones.

"I should go..." she whispered, removing his arms and standing shaking-ly. Hadrian jumped up as well, calling out for Dobby.

"Yes Master Harry sir, how can Dobby be of assistance?" the usually hyperactive elf asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Can you take Luciana back to the Manor, please?"

"Of course, Dobby will take Missy Lucy back to the evil Manor." Dobby murmured, taking Ana's hand and popping away.

Hadrian smirked before walking up the garden path back to 12 Grimmauld Place, trying not to be seen by the Weasley matriarch.

(Cause he _might _of stopped Voldemort thrice and everything, but Molly Weasley still scared the crap out of him...).

* * *

**Et Fin! This took me forever! Seriously, I started **_**an onslaught of hurricanes**_** after this and that's already been finished! Anyway, like the previously mentioned fanfiction, this also relates to another that has not been fully written yet: **_**Shades of Grey**_** (no relation to **_**50 Shades of Grey **_**:S) **

**Please Review! **

_**Moony xxx **_


End file.
